conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alpheta
Your wiki need's a lot of help but I am here to try to edit some wiki pages, and make some new ones. -- Thedog90 I'm sorry. If you go to the Great Mighty Poo page, you'll see it's different, cause I kinda messed up, but fixed it. I tried to help the community by finding a great picture of Sloprano and insert it. I'll leave the community until you accept my apology. Here's a message from conkerluver: Thanks for the thank you note about Neo Conker! So... Would you like to join me on Raidenpedia? Um... a mistake You have a little mistake on your wiki. You see you made an article on Von Kripplesac, but there was already an article on him, because I edited it (the older article from last year). Can you do something about it? What? Is Conker actually a hidden multiplayer character, 'cause I don't see any proof. Can you explain why? --Javilus 03:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC) So, why not put his character code WELLYTOP in the article? Alot of people get confused from it. I already got confused. But sorry for changing it back and forth, I thought somebody was playing with the categories. --Javilus 03:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Tediz Page Thanks for the fix on the Tediz page. I was gonna fix it tomorrow but you already did, so yeah. =) Tediz Page Again Hi, on the Tediz page do you thing we should get rid of the Chapter X section and just have that be on a whole different page? Also in the "types of tediz" section we have Machine Tediz list And then we have the picture of the machine tediz in the Redesign section. Hmmmmm Could You... Could you fix my article on Conker Live and Uncut? The videos need to be centered. I'm a noob =] YAY! Screenshots! I thought about adding them but I was lazy :p You did it though so that's cool. Hey, Alpheta! How's everything on the Conker Wiki? I was recently working at the UnMario Wiki and became a user on the top community! And I also made an article on Conker there. So why not check out the UnMario Wiki, it includes Rare characters in it (from the company)! Hope to see ya on there, because there is a mascot petition going on there, and you can place Conker in the mascot vote if you want, and even vote for him! --Javilus 16:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello Alpheta, it's me, Conkerluver! Is there anything I can help you with? Thanks for thanking me for editing! Is there anything I can help you with? Listen up... You think you can get some of the people here on the ConkerWiki to go to the UnMario Wiki to vote for Conker? If so, thanks! BTW, Cyber-Dee ain't doing so well, despite his fierce nature for killing stuff, and humorous election image. --Javilus 17:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Infobox Syntax What's that? You say you want the Infobox Syntax??? Syntax: Alpheta 09:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sweet Plushies Awesome, btw im sorry i havent been online in a while. been busy. -- Jakester12621 Okay...let me try it out did it work? Jakester12621 22:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC)Jakester12621Jakester12621 22:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry... I'm just keeping order to the articles, when I removed the enemies section, I meant to say that all the Gobings are enemies (well, almost). I tried to look for a video on them, but I could not find any. I can be crap at stuff sometimes (and blame myself). Sorry, Lord Alpheta. --Javilus 03:53, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok It's cool, man. I don't mind if you deleted the Cog category. It's your wiki, you decide. Your info on your page is also awesome. I copied some of the info down to my page, edited it, and see what I am now. LULZ, dude! --Javilus 04:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Anyways... I was on the Starfox Wiki. Why'd you classify yourself as a red squirrel? --Javilus 04:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Because... I rock at SHMUPS, and I've beaten almost every SHMUP game I know, I kill robots in those games. --Javilus 04:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) NEVER MIND... ... --Javilus 04:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for getting off Yahoo. It knocked me off and I can't get back in! :/ Well goodnight, nice A Bridge Too Narrow pic BTW. Jakester12621 06:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC)Jakester12621Jakester12621 06:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) No problem It's okay, Alpheta, I never get mad a you. It actually seems like you could actually make an online Conker game for Newgrounds. That'll be so cool! --Javilus 19:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC)